


Miles Away

by anemptymargin



Series: Spring Break Drabble Drive 2011 [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Spring Break 2011 drabble drive of insane for (LJ)maskitheclown.

Eyes closed, bent over a dressing room chair, whimpering, begging; “Please… more…”

“I know you can close your mouth.” Martin whispers in his ear, a firm palm pressed against his shoulders, driving him even harder against the low chair.

“Yes…” he gasps when a familiar hand covers his mouth. It’s all he needs – his body gives well before he means to, shaking and demanding more.

“Amst?” Martin raises an eyebrow, tapping his pen a few times. “You’re miles off now, aren’t you?”

“No, no.” Simon blushes, knowing full and well it only gives him away again. “Glad you’ve come back.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
